Journey to the End
by Rodent2000XD
Summary: Enderkit isn't an ordinary cat. He has power. A creation of the Dark Forest and StarClan. As he goes through life, he meets all sorts of problems. Like that new kittypet in the Clan. Why is he here? Starting from the beginning of the series - sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. Please R&R!


**Oh I haven't written anything for ages. . . I'm sorry readers. So, this is my second go at a Warriors fanfiction, seeing that I deleting my other failed one XD. BTW, this story starts from the beginning of the series, with my own character. Any suggestions or ideas are very welcome, so don't hesitate. Please tell me what you think in reviews! BTW, the chapters will be farely shprt, so sorry in advance about that. . . XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

**(This story is dedicated to AxleMC131. Love you Axle!)**

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

I heard Bluestar's call from outside of the camp. Even though I didn't want to return to camp I knew that I had to, otherwise I would be in even more trouble. Kits shouldn't leave camp on their own, and I had managed to sneak out while my mother wasn't looking. Except she wasn't my mother. I was a creation from the Dark Forest and StarClan. Just before my creation was complete in the forest, StarClan struck. I had been made for battle, to conquer all cats, but with StarClan fighting, all the evil in me was gone, to be replaced honor and pride.

I shook my jet black fur and opened my eyes. A bright purple mist surrounded me as I stood, matching my eyes. Everyone else thought my eyes were weird in colour, but I kind of liked them. I wasn't an ordinary cat. I had power. The ability to teleport, to become invisible, to kill without killing. My fur was like armor. A deadly strike wouldn't get through it.

But no one else knew any of this. I couldn't tell a soul. I hadn't made any promises, it just wouldn't be right to tell. And I don't know why. . .

"ThunderClan needs more warriors," I heard Bluestar say, "never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outside to train as a warrior."

I sighed. It was true, we needed more warriors, but why a kittypet? It was obvious that his name was Rusty, had a kittypet friend called Smudge, and had always dreamed of hunting in the forest, but why should he join?!

I knew all of this because I had seen him once. I am very observant.

"Wait! Where's my kit?!" someone shrieked from the camp. "Where's Enderkit?"

I rolled my eyes as I sensed everyone's fear as they panicked. Enderkit. . . that was me. I sat down and waited for someone to find me. I didn't want to go back just yet. My ears pricked as pounding paw steps drew nearer. It was Lionheart and Whitestorm who found me.

"What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing, Enderkit?" the white warrior snarled.

"You're mother is worried out of her pelt about you!" added Lionheart.

"Is she?" I mewed in a bored voice, "good for her. . ."

"Show some respect," Whitestorm growled, "Or you won't be an apprentice until you're twelve moons old!"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic threat. I really wasn't that bothered about being an apprentice. That wasn't what I was created for. I had my powers. . .

"Hey, what's that?" Lionheart mewed suddenly, pointing with his nose at the purple mist around my paws.

"See you at camp!" and with that, I disappeared. I know I shouldn't have teleported, but the purple mist was hard to explain. . .

I wasn't sure where I was when I reappeared. I was standing on something tall and cold, like an enormous stone. . . enormous stone. . . oh no. . .

"What in the name of StarClan. . . how did you get here?!"

I turned slowly to face Bluestar. The rest of the Clan watched me in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"I. . . might of. . ." I began, but I didn't know what to say. Suddenly Lionheart and Whitestorm burst through the camp entrance.

"What the. . .? You disappeared! How come you got back here before us? Lionheart meowed.

"And why are you on the Highrock? That's for the Clan Leader only!" added Whitestorm.

I jumped down gracefully and walked back into the nursery, avoided all the questions that were thrown at me. Teleportation drains me of energy. . .

**So. . . what did you think? Eh? XD Yeah, weird I know, but I thought I might have a go at it. Anyway, please drop me a review or send me a PM if you like. Now go and read AxleMC131's fanfictions! And my other ones! :D**

**- Rodent2000XD**


End file.
